High School DxD: Amor Carmesí
by Gustantino
Summary: Blaze (OC) El Hijo Menor de Sparda, tendrá que soportar su pasado y el olvido, pero el destino los vuelve a unir OCXRias (Nota: puede contener escenas con limon)
1. El Clan Spada y el Clan Gremory

High School DxD: Amor Carmesí.

"Alguien hablando en su mente"

(Pensamiento)

DT 1, 2, 3: Devil Trigger.

DTF: Devil Trigger Final.

SD: Súper Devil. (Solo cuando es niño)

Capitulo 1: El Clan Sparda y el Clan Gremory.

Inframundo, Castillo Gremory.

Lord Gremory había ordenado a sus sirvientes que organizaron un gran banquete por la visita de un viejo amigo y colega con su familia.

Venelana estaba algo confusa lo que estaba haciendo su esposo.

Venelana: ¿Qué haces cariño?

Lord Gremory: Un Clan aliado vendrá pronto con su familia.

Venelana: ¿Qué clan vendrá Phonex, Bael?

Lord Gremory: Ninguno de ellos, el Clan Sparda.

Venelana: Hace mucho que no lo vemos, ¿Qué habrá hecho en el mundo humano todo este tiempo?

Lord Gremory: No se.

Luego Sirzeches entra a la sala con Grayfia.

Sirzeches: Padre, nuestros invitados llegaron.

Entrada del Castillo.

En la entrada se encontraban 5 personas, un hombre adulto, una mujer, 2 pequeños adolecentes y un niño.

El hombre adulto tiene el pelo blanco tirado hacia atrás, ojos violetas oscuros, lleva un traje largo color violeta oscuro con un chaleco rojo, lleva un jean violeta oscuro y zapatos negros, lleva en su espalda la Edge Force, el Rey del Clan Sparda, El Caballero Oscuro Sparda.

La mujer tiene el pelo rubio largo, ojos celestes, lleva una remera negra con una especie de vestido color azul y tacos negros, la Reina del Clan Sparda, Esposa de Sparda, Eva La Llama de Oro.

El muchacho más grande tiene 13 años, tiene el pelo blanco pero no tirado para atrás, ojos azules, lleva un abrigo rojo de capa larga, no lleva remera, jeans marrones, botas negras un amuleto de ruby y, plata y lleva en su espalda a Rebellion, el Caballo del Clan Sparda, Hijo Mayor de Sparda, Dante El Cazademonios.

El otro tiene 12 años, tiene el color y la forma del pelo al igual que su padre Sparda, ojos celestes, lleva puesto un abrigo celeste de capa larga, un chaleco azul, jeans azules, botas marrones y un amuleto de ruby y, bronce y lleva en su cintura a Yamato, el Caballo de Sparda, Hijo Medio de Sparda, Vergil El Asesino Oscuro.

El niño tiene el pelo igual a Dante, ojos celestes, un amuleto de ruby y oro, una remera roja, un short negro y zapatillas negras, el Peón de Sparda, Hijo Menor de Sparda, Blaze El Príncipe Oscuro.

La puerta se abre y sale Grayfia.

Grayfia: Bienvenidos, soy Grayfia Lucifuge, Esposa de Sirzeches por favor acompáñenme.

Comedor del Castillo.

Sparda: Cuanto tiempo, Lord Gremory.

Lord Gremory: Los años pasan, Lord Sparda.

Lord Gremory ve a su mujer y a sus tres hijos.

Lord Gremory: Ellos son…

Sparda: Ella es mi esposa Eva, y mis hijos Dante, Vergil y Blaze.

Venelana: *se acerca a Eva* Soy Venelana Gremory un gusto.

Eva: El gusto es mío.

Lord Gremory vio a unos segundos a los niños.

Lord Gremory: Un Peón y dos Caballos, se que Dante y Vergil ya están experimentados con esto pero, ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto pare él? *señalando a Blaze*

Sparda: No te confíes podrás verlo como un niño de clase baja, pero no sabes de lo que es capaz.

Blaze empieza tironear el traje del padre.

Sparda: ¿Qué sucede?

Blaze: Tengo hambre *gruñe el estomago de Blaze*

Lord Gremory: *ríe*Llegaron a tiempo, ya el banquete está servido.

Todos se dirigen a la mesa Y Lord Gremory se da cuenta de que falta alguien.

Lord Gremory: ¿Dónde está Rías?

Venelana: Esta durmiendo, dijo que comería mas tarde.

Lord Gremory: Dejemos que descanse.

En la mesa.

Todos empezaron a comer, Sparda y Lord Gremory empezaron a hablar sobre la situación del mundo humano y los movimientos de los demonios y de los ángeles caídos.

Dante, Vergil y Sirzeches hablaban sobre su vida en el mundo humano.

(Nota: Los Hijos de Sparda tienen facilidad en la asociación humana ya que los tres son híbridos, humano y demonio, antes de que Eva fuera la Reina de Sparda)

Eva y Venelana hablan sobre los hijos, luego Venelana ve su hijo menor, era todo un caballero en la forma en que comía y a temprana edad.

Luego Blaze se levanta de la mesa.

Blaze: Provecho, me retiro.

Blaze sale del comedor y se dirige al parque del Castillo, Venelana ve la cara de Blaze y se preocupo un poco.

Venelana: Eva ¿Qué le pasa a tu hijo?

Eva: Debe de estar aburrido, ya que sus hermanos ya son adolecentes, tiene su propia vida y no son muy sociables con él. *refiriéndose a Blaze* Y además no hay chicos de su edad por aquí.

Venelana: Creo que se me ocurre algo.

Eva: ¿Eh?

Venelana: Yo tengo mi hija, tiene su edad podrías llevarse bien.

Eva: Puede ser.

Eva dudaba ya que Blaze no era muy sociable.

Venelana se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al cuarto de Rías.

Venelana: Rías, es hora de levantarse.

Rías: Dos minutos más.

Venelana: Levántate hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Rías empezó a levantarse.

Rías: ¿Quién?

Venelana: ¡Ah no se! Tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma.

Rías: ¿Dónde está?

Venelana: Debería estar en el parque.

Rías se puso un vestido color carmesí y se dirigió al parque.

(Parque de Castillo)

Blaze estaba sentado en césped con la mirada perdida ya que no podía hacer nada, cuando de repente…

¿?: Hola.

Blaze se da la vuelta ve a una niña de su edad, con pelo largo color rojo carmesí y sus ojos celestes.

Blaze queda algo sonrojado al ver una niña muy hermosa.

Blaze: Eh…hola… ¿Quién eres?

Rías: Soy Rías Gremory, un gusto conocerte *sonríe*

Blaze queda sin hablar unos minutos.

Rías: ¿Pasa algo malo?

Blaze: Eres…muy linda.

Rías se sonroja y empieza a chocar sus dedos.

Rías: G…gracias.

Blaze: ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Rías: Caminemos un rato.

Más tarde, Castillo Gremory.

Un sirviente se dirigía toda prisa para darle una mala noticia.

Sirviente: ¡Lord Gremory! ¡Su hija y el hijo de Sparda desparecieron!

Lord Gremory: ¿¡Que!?

Venelana: Sera mejor ir a buscarlos.

Eva: Espero que estén bien.

Sparda: Rías esta con Blaze, no vemos de preocuparnos.

Bosques.

Punto de vista de Blaze.

Blaze estaba empezando reincorporar la memoria.

Blaze: *agarrándose la cabeza* ¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios paso?

(Flashback)

Blaze: Y es por eso que Dante y Vergil no se llevan muy bien.

Blaze le estaba hablando a Rías sobre su familia.

Rías: Parece que tu hermanos nunca dejar de pelar.

Blaze: Ni que lo digas.

Luego aparecen 2 demonios callejeros.

Callejero 1: Mira que tenemos aquí.

Callejero 2: Comida fácil.

Rías empieza a asustarse aun no sabía controlar mucho sus poderes, pero Blaze se pone frente de ella.

Blaze: Sobre mi cadáver.

Callejero 1: ¡No te metas mocoso de mierda!

El callejero 1 le lanza una especie de bolas violetas a Blaze, este las detiene, pero luego explotan tirando anestesia.

Blaze: M…maldición*tos*a…anestesia*tos*

Blaze pierde el conocimiento.

(Fin del Flashback)

Un grito saca a Blaze de sus pensamientos.

¡KYAAAAA!

Blaze: ¡Rías, tengo que encontrarla rápido!

Blaze sale corriendo donde se dirigía el grito.

Profundidades de los bosques.

Rías: ¡Déjenme!

Rías es lanzada hacia un árbol haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas.

Callejero 1: Ya es hora.

Rías cerró los ojos y espero su horrible final.

Rías: (¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!)

Blaze: ¡DEJENLA!

Los callejeros se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Blaze.

Rías: ¡Blaze-san!

Callejero 1: ¡Otra vez tu!

El callejero 1 lanza a Rías al suelo haciendo que Blaze se enojara.

Blaze: Lastima de nuevo y te mato.

Callejero 1: ¿Qué me harás?

El callejero 1 le golpe el estomago a Rías haciéndola sangrar.

Blaze: Te lo dije.

El cuerpo de Blaze empieza a emitir un aura rojiza, sus ojos se vuelven rojos y se le marcan los colmillos de demonio.

Callejero 1: ¿Crees que puedes…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar con un golpe, Blaze le traspasa el corazón.

Callejero 2: ¿Cómo te atreves?

El callejero 2 intenta atacar a Blaze, pero este le da un upeercut arrancándole la cabeza.

Rías quedo sorprendida e impactada del poder de Blaze, Rías sale corriendo hacia Blaze llorando.

Rías: Blaze-san ¿Estás bien? Tenía miedo de que te lastimaran.

Blaze: Estoy bien Rías, no te…

Blaze fue interrumpido cuando Rías le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Justo habían llegado los padres de Blaze y de Rías y vieron la escena del beso.

Dante: (Vaya parece que mi hermanito se volvió todo un Romeo)

Sparda: (Nunca subestimes los sentimientos de un demonio)

Venelana y Eva solo sonrieron de la escena, al igual que Lord Gremory, pero empezó a preocuparse por que ya, Rías tiene otro pretendiente a futuro

El lugar empieza el lugar a temblar.

Venelana: ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

En el cielo se ve una especie de portal.

Lord Gremory: ¡El portal hacia el mundo demoniaco! ¿Cómo?

(Nota: No es lo mismo inframundo, que el mundo demoniaco este es donde se encuentran los demonio callejeros condenados)

¡SPARDA!

Desde el portal se podía ver un enorme hombre con las características de Zeus, pero parecía todo de cerámico.

Sparda: ¡Mundus!

Lord Gremory agarra a Rías y se lo da a Venelana.

Lord Gremory: Llévate a Rías al castillo.

Venelana se lleva a Rías, pero esta intenta quedarse para no dejar a Blaze.

Rías: ¡Blaze-san, no!

Lord Gremory se acerca Rías.

Lord Gremory: Perdóname.

Lord Gremory pone su mano en su cabeza y sal un sello rojo, esto le borra todo el tiempo que paso con Blaze y que da inconsciente.

Venelana lleva a Rías al castillo.

Lord Gremory: ¿Te ayudo?

Sparda: Lo hago solo.

Lord Gremory: No lo lograras.

Sparda: Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo solo, no quiero que u muerte sea en vano.

Lord Gremory: Iré a ver cómo están los demás.

Lord Gremory hace aparecer un círculo rojo y desaparece yendo al castillo.

Todos se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Sparda se da la vuelta y se dirige a Blaze.

Sparda: Ustedes no pelearan.

Blaze: Pero quiero…

Antes de pudiera terminar Sparda le da un golpe en el cuello haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, luego hace lo mismo que Lord Gremory le borra los recuerdos que estuvo con Rías.

Sparda carga a Blaze y se lo da a Dante.

Sparda: Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer.

Dante afirma con la cabeza, aparece un circulo violeta oscuro (con el logo de la Orden de la Espada) y se van al mundo humano.

Fue la última vez que Blaze vio a sus padres.

Varios días después.

Japón, Tokio.

Blaze estaba perdido en la oscuridad, no podía ver nada.

Blaze: ¿Dónde estoy?

Luego ve a un hombre de capa roja lo reconoce.

Blaze: ¡Dante!

Dante: Veo que estas mejor.

Blaze: Dante ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está papá y mamá?

Dante: Estas en tu conciencia y ellos…murieron.

Blaze cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar, sintió como si hubieran arrancado una parte de su corazón.

Blaze: ¡Mientes, eso es mentira!

Dante: Desearía que fuera así.

Blaze: ¿Y ustedes?

Dante: Estamos viviendo nuestra vida a parte, estas con tu nueva familia humana.

Blaze: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejaron ayudar?

Dante: Aun no estas listo.

Blaze: ¿Soy muy débil?

Dante: Lo contrario eres especial, incluyo puedes ser más fuerte que nuestro propio padre, pero te llevara tiempo.

Blaze: ¿Te volveré a ver?

Dante: Posiblemente, ya me tengo que ir.

Blaze ¡Espera!

Dante: Disfruta tu nueva vida.

Dante desapareció y el resto solo fue oscuridad.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora Dante vendrá ser el Rey del Clan Sparda, pero no le da demasiada importancia, Dante le había ofrecido la pieza de Rey a Blaze, pero se negó no lo aceptaría hasta que se hiciera más fuerte que su padre.

Los acontecimientos del Devil May Cry sucederán, menos el del 4.

Orden cronológico:

Devil May Cry 3.

Devil May Cry 1.

Devil May Cry 2.

Esto ya habrá pasado en el transcurso de la historia de Blaze.

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	2. Nueva vida

Capitulo 2: Nueva vida.

(Nota antes de empezar: En la historia de DMC 3 no es necesario tener los 3 amuletos para liberar la espada Force Edge, en el DMC 1 Dante no activo a la espada de Sparda por que necesita los tres amuleto aun así libero un poder similar otorgándole la transformación de su padre y luego le regalo la espada a Blaze, esto es inventado no es la historia original del videojuego de DMC, los hechos del DMC 1,2 Y 3 fueron en no en Japón)

Japón, Tokio.

Ya había 9 años después de la muerte de sus padres, empezó a ser un cazademonios al igual que Dante, un Blaze se acordaba sobre la familia Gremory pero, no de Rias.

Blaze reciente empieza el tercer año de secundaria, en la academia Kuō, el estudiaba en otra academia pero se retira ya que estaba que quiebra esa academia.

Academia Kuō.

Blaze lleva puesto su gabina negra (igual a la de Dante de DMC 3), remera roja, un pantalón negro con rojo en la entrepierna, guantes sin dedos, zapatos negros y lleva una funda de guitarra donde lleva la espada de su padre la Edge Force y en su cintura llevaba dos pistolas magnus Justice&amp;Revenger

Profesora: Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, su nombre es Blaze Redgrave.

(Nota: Es un apellido falso)

Blaze entra al salón empieza a escucharse los cometarios de las mujeres.

Es muy guapo.

¿Por qué lleva esa ropa?

No sé, pero se ve caliente.

Profesora: Preséntate por favor.

Blaze se pone frente al curso.

Blaze: Soy Blaze Redgrave, soy adoptado, me gustan las motocicletas, no soy muy sociable prefiero estar solo, soy algo amable, pero también serio y tengo mis limites.

Profesora: Muy bien, siéntete al lado de Hyoudou Issei *señala a Issei*

Blaze se sienta al lado de Issei y empieza la clase, luego de varios minutos empieza a sentir actividad demoniaca cerca de la academia.

Hora de descanso.

Blaze estaba acostado en el césped tomándose una siesta, cuando alguien lo despierta.

¿?: ¿Disculpe?

Blaze se despierta.

Blaze: ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

Yuto: Disculpe mi nombres Kiba Yuto, ¿Me podrá acompañarme?

Blaze ya se había dado cuenta que el es un demonio

Blaze: ¿Para?

Yuto: Queremos hacerles una pregunta sobre usted.

Blaze se levante y estira los huesos.

Blaze: De acuerdo.

Yuto: Sígame.

Club de Investigación de Ocultismo, sala.

Blaze había entrado a la sala y ve a una mujer de pelo negro con cola de caballo sirviendo te y otra con cuerpo de loli, pelo plateado y, ojos dorados sentada en el sofá.

De la nada Yuto lo ataca a Blaze con una espada, pero lo detiene con sus armas de fuego.

Blaze: Que empieza la fiesta.

Koneko le da un golpe haciéndole que pierda algo el equilibrio, luego Akeno le lanza un rayo haciendo que quedara estancado contra la pared.

Akeno: Eso fue rápido.

Koneko: No creo que se haya puesto serio.

Luego del polvo Blaze aparece.

Blaze: *sacudiendo polvo* veamos, un Caballo, una Torre y una Reina.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos que Blaze supiera sus piezas.

Yuto: ¿Quién eres?

Blaze: Soy lo mismo que tu, pero superior a ti.

Kiba intenta corta a Blaze con la espada, pero este lo detiene con su mano.

Blaze: Vamos rubio, ¿Eso es todo?

Blaze le da un golpe en el estomago mandándolo a volar contra la pared, luego este saca su Force Edge.

Akeno: ¡Yuto!

Koneko: Maldito.

Koneko empieza a lanzar grandes cantidades de golpes, pero los esquiva fácilmente.

Blaze: Vamos ¿Es lo único que tienes pequeña?

Koneko: *enojada* ¿Pequeña?

Koneko agarra un estante del salón y se lo revienta en la cabeza de Blaze dejándole sangrado y aturdido.

Blaze: Eso si dolió.

Yuto: (Esa espada…)

Aprovechando Akeno del aturdimiento, le lanza nuevamente un rayo, pero Blaze utiliza sus pistolas y destruye el rayo.

Yuto aprovecha y ataca empieza, grandes choques de espadas empiezan dejar destruido el salón, ambos se chocan las espadas y se quedan mirando uno al otro.

Blaze: Admito eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente.

Blaze aprovecha y le da un cabezazo, iba a atacar a sus enemigos pero, una voz lo detiene.

¿?: ¡Alto!

Blaze empieza un aura muy grande detrás de él, se da la vuelta y ve a una mujer de pelo rojo carmesí y de ojos celestes.

Blaze: Mas invitados, ¿Quién eres, guapa?

Rias: Me llamo Rias Gremory, un gusta demonio callejero *sonríe*

Blaze: ¿Gremory? *se pone serio y pone su espada en su espalada* entonces no hay necesidad de pelear.

Rias: ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te rindes?

Blaze: Mi padre es un gran amigo del tuyo, Lord Gremory.

Rias: *confundida* ¿A qué te refieres?

¿?: Creo que tu puedo responder esa pregunta.

De un círculo mágico aparece Sirzeches y Grayfia.

Rias: ¿¡Oni-sama!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirzeches: No es manera de tratar a un huésped así.

Blaze: Cuánto tiempo, Sirzeches.

(Nota: Blaze siempre se llevo bien con Sirzeches)

Sirzeches: Mucho, de hecho pareces idéntico a tu padre que no te reconozco.

Rias: Espera ¿Lo conoces?

Grayfia: Es el Hijo Menor de Sparda.

Rias y sus siervos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

Rias: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede ser que sea su hijo? ¿No eran dos?

(Nota: Rias solo sabía de Dante y Vergil)

Yuto: Su espada…

Koneko y Akeno ayuda a Yuto a ponerse de pie.

Yuto: La Force Edge, solo puedo utilizarlo Sparda y sus hijos.

Grayfia: Y no solo eso *señala el amuleto de Blaze* eso también te delata, Príncipe Oscuro.

Varios minutos después.

Todos empezaron a arreglar es el club ya que había quedado destrozado después de la pelea.

Sirzeches: Y ¿Qué anda siendo el Hijo de Sparda por aquí?

Blaze: Terminando mis estudios y disfrutando el clima.

Sirzeches: *ríe* Igual de cómico que tu padre.

Rias: ¿Tus padre te enviaron aquí?

Blaze: Mis padres adoptivos.

Rias: *confundida* ¿A qué te refieres?

Blaze baja la cabeza, Sirzeches se da cuenta de lo que le pasa y habla en su lugar.

Sirzeches: Sparda, Eva y Vergil fallecieron.

Rias se sorprende y se tapa la boca de la vergüenza.

Rias: *disculpándose con Blaze* Lo siento…yo…

Blaze: No te preocupes, no lo sabías.

Rias: Si,…pero…

Blaze: Te dije que te perdono además, no podía negarme a una disculpa de una mujer guapa como tú.

Rias sonroja, no lo suficiente que lo vieran los demás pero, Sirzeches si se dio cuento y se empezó a reír suavemente.

Sirzeches: Supongo que eso lo aprendiste de Dante.

Blaze: Una pregunta.

Sirzeches: Pregúntame.

Blaze: ¿Quién está a cargo del Clan Gremory ahora?

Sirzeches: Mi pequeña hermana.

Blaze: Bueno entonces…

Blaze se levanta clava su espada en el piso y se arrodilla ante Rias.

Blaze: Conviérteme en tu peón.

Rias y sus siervos habían quedado en shock por lo que dijo, menos Sirzeches y Grayfia porque, ya sabían los motivos de Blaze.

Sirzeches: ¿y por que tu unirías al clan?

Blaze: 1. El Clan Sparda digamos que quedo fuera de servicio por el momento ya que, Dante está atendiendo los negocios demoniacos a su manera solitaria, yo aun no tengo el suficiente poder de ser Rey y un Clan se puede sostener si hay un Rey y una Reina.

2\. Quiero tener el poder suficiente, incluyendo si tengo que superar el poder de mi padre, para vengarlos.

Sirzeches le pregunta a Rias.

Sirzeches: ¿Cuántas pieza peones te quedan?

Rias: Cuatro.

Sirzeches: Yo si fuera tu lo aprovecharía, si tenemos al Hijo de Sparda en nuestro clan sería muy ventajoso

Rias: Es verdad.

Rias crea un círculo mágico.

Rias: Entra al círculo.

Blaze obedece y entra al círculo.

Rias empieza a hacer el ritual, luego de varios minutos parecen cuatro peones y entran al cuerpo de Blaze.

Rias: Bienvenido al Clan Gremory ahora eres mi siervo y yo tu maestra.

Espero que les haya gustado una cosa, el SD puede utilizarlo aun no hagan caso al paréntesis del capítulo anterior.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, seguir y la historia y darle likes.

Nos vemos.


End file.
